<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who do you see? by phantomtroupe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060266">Who do you see?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomtroupe/pseuds/phantomtroupe'>phantomtroupe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomtroupe/pseuds/phantomtroupe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are gone.</p><p>And the only thing they can do is adapt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne (mentioned) - Relationship, Tim Drake/Clark Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who do you see?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not underage!! For some reason that’s the only thing that I feel like clearing out lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You remind me so much of him” he cradles the young man’s face in one of his palms.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t react at the touch like he did at the beginning, but as always he says. “But I’m not him”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles. “Of course you are not, Bruce was more vocal” he lets him go and hums as he walks around, “and let’s not talk about your physique”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there’s a noise filling the room, joined by a red light.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems I’m needed somewhere, I’ll be back”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t wait for his response and leaves, the only trace of his presence is the phantom of his fingers on Tim’s face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And tell me Red, why haven’t you left?” he smiles, showing all his perfect teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Tim scoffs. “You ask as if I have a chance” for a moment he stares at the man’s eyes but at the end he turns to look at his side, unable to hold the stare for any longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t try to fool me Robin” with only a finger he forces the boy to turn his eyes back on him, “I know you have never liked me, not like the first two Robin’s did, even Damian had managed to respect me at the end, but you? You never got to even look at me with anything but distrust” he lets go of his face, “I even found out from Nightwing that you had me on a hit list, <em> heroes most likely to go rogue</em>, he said”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t wrong, was I?” the words escape Tim’s mouth before he even realizes.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs. “I see you still don’t understand what I’m trying to do, but it’s okay, I’ll bring them back, every single one that they took away from me, that’s all you need to know” he shakes his head, “but that wasn’t what I was talking about, I was asking you why are you still here, why haven’t you left?” he looks at the boy, nothing but a phantom of what he used to be, “who do you see when you look at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tim stays quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs. “One day you’ll say it, just like I told you why I have kept you by my side since this began” he gets up and starts walking to what Tim can only assume is the exit. “And I’m sure that day will come soon”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“They confirmed it” his voice startles Tim.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What are you talking about? When did you-?” he babbles.</p><p> </p><p>“The body that was found yesterday was Superboy’s, who was believed to be missing when everything started, they estimated he died a little before I found you” he turns around when he doesn’t hear any reaction. He smirks at what he sees, “but of course, you <em> knew</em>, all this time”</p><p> </p><p>Tim sighs and gets out of the chains that were supposed to hold him in place.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not Bruce” he states as he walks until he stands in front of the man.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m not Kon” Superman looks down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll bring them back” the young vigilante searches for something on the man’s face and slowly he raises his hand until his fingertips rest on the older’s lips, “but for now we can only pretend for the other”</p><p> </p><p>Clark engulfs the boy’s wrist with only two fingers and brings it to his lips. “All right, Batman, let’s pretend” he starts leaving kisses on the boy’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>Tim sighs and closes his eyes. “Let’s pretend Superboy”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>👀👀👀<br/>In this world I kinda got inspired by Injustice and the trailer of SS: Kill the JL, that Superman was smt else I swear</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>